Various applications, including communications systems, navigation systems, observation platforms, and other applications may use electromagnetic radiation. Electromagnetic radiation is a form of energy emitted and absorbed by charged particles which exhibits wave-like behavior as it travels through space. Such electromagnetic signals may have various properties, such as a wavelength, a frequency, an amplitude, a phase, a polarization, or other properties. Properties of electromagnetic signals can affect the way in which the signals interact with their environment or with other electromagnetic signals. For instance, two signals having the same frequency and amplitude but having opposite phases may, in some examples, negate one another or cancel each other out.
Certain properties of electromagnetic signals, such as microwave signals or radio signals, can be changed or modified to fit a given application or implementation requirement. For instance, changing the amplitude of a signal may change the distance which the signal can travel through space. As another example, changing the phase of the signal may enable the signal to be combined in various ways with other signals.